


Talk to Me

by the_widow_twankey



Series: Sharing is Caring [5]
Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering, graphic description of shevine sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda is curious about what goes down between Blake and Adam. Blake is only too happy to fill her in.</p><p>aka: Blake pleasures Miranda while talking about what he does with Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Me

Miranda lay prone on their big living room couch barely watching an infomercial and bored out of her skull. Today was an off day and her husband was out. He might be with Adam. The lack of jealousy when she thinks of them together still surprises her, if anything it makes her feel content and warm inside. To know that Adam and her husband were sharing something as beautiful as her own bond with him.

And it would be a lie if she didn’t think of the more…baser parts of their relationships as well. These thoughts came to her when she was alone with nothing to occupy her time. She knew the mechanics of it, she wasn’t naïve, but she found herself wondering if Blake paid attention to sensitive nipples or kissed inner thighs with Adam. Like he does with her.

These thoughts flooded her with a different kind warmth, a warmth that made her tighten her thighs to ease the ache. It made her wet. She hasn’t thought about two men together in an erotic way since she was young and discovering herself and this arrangement was reawakening some old memories of her boy’s locker room fantasies wherein the quarterback secretly couldn’t get enough of his blond, attractive teammate.

She often felt the urge ask Blake to describe it for her but always bit her tongue for fear of being intrusive so she was left with her imagination, where Adam is loud and Blake is the tease he always is.

Her hand was already rubbing her heat through her panties when she heard someone come in.

“Baby, I’m home.” Blake called as he came to the living room; he stopped in his tracks once he took in his wife’s lifted skirt and rubbing fingers. His gaze turned hungry.

“Now that’s what I love coming home to.” He took his place beside her and pushed her hand aside to continue the job himself.

“What brought this on?” He asked with a peck to her temple. “Got lonely?”

God, she loved this man’s touch, like he had a current running through him. And in the heat of the moment she decided to admit her secret musings.

“I was thinking about you and Adam.” She said breathlessly.

Blake’s hand stopped and her stomach dropped.

“You think about us?”

It’s out now; in for a penny, in for a pound.

“…yes, I think about how you would be with him. What he’s like when you touch him.”

“Well why didn’t you tell me?” His raised voiced startled her. “You could have been hearing it straight from the horse’s mouth!

She felt his big hand sneak its way into her panties and fingers press against her clit.

“You want me tell you everything? How loud Adam gets when you hit it just right or how he can ride my cock as well as you ride a horse.” The deep burr vibrated against her ear and never failed in making her unbelievably wet. “Or I can just tell you about today when I fucked him on his kitchen counter.”

“I can tell you how he dropped to his knees and sucked me off before hand, damn Miranda, he can take me into his throat. I had so much fun pushing that blond hair out of the way.” She gripped his thigh desperately and reached for her husband’s fly to reciprocate only to have it slapped away.

“Nuh uh, this is about you. You and Adam are so alike sometimes, I was fingering him just like this not too long ago and he was still trying to give me something, even though he just sucked me.” He pressed two fingers inside of her working her with quick little thrusts. “And just like you he can come just from my fingers but, that’s a story for another time, we’re talking about today.”

“He’s so good, Miranda.” Blake seemed almost captivated by his own words as his wife struggled to concentrate on his story, her panties were soaked and she was nearly biting a hole in her lip.

“Wrapped his legs around me and just fucking took it. He begged, he wailed, talking about how I was splitting him open. Both of you are so fucking tight and I’m so lucky.” He adds another finger and applies some much needed attention to her clit with his thumb. She’s not going to last long.

“We knocked nearly everything off the counter but in the end he came so pretty. Got it all over his damn tattoos and it didn't take long for me to lose it after that.”  He presses some kisses to her damp neck “You close, babe?”

He sounded so infuriatingly calm. She nodded frantically.

“Maybe this will get you there. You know what I did after I pulled out, hmmm?”

She knows exactly what he did, he’s done it to her more times than she can count but the thought of it happening to Adam was too much.

“I fingered him again, he was all wet and over sensitive, his toes curled. It was perfect."

That image did it.  She shivered with the force of her orgasm and whimpered as Blake continued to rub her oversensitive clit long after.

All she could hear were their deep breaths.

“Thank you.” She heard.

From the look of things she should be thanking him but she understood where this was coming from. He has wanted to share these things, probably longer than she’s wanted to hear about them.

“You’re welcome.” she said, favoring the man she loved with a smile.


End file.
